1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated dual pump system and specifically to a dual pump system having counterrotating and separate speed capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In turbopump assemblies where the gas turbine and the fuel and oxidizer pumps are mounted to a single shaft, the turbine and the pumps operate at the same rotational speed. Propellant properties (e.g., fluid density), however, may vary considerably between the fluids in the two propellant pumps. Therefore, in most single-shaft turbopump designs, the operating speed of one or the other or both pumps is different from the optimal condition. The result is operation of the pump, or pumps, at less than peak efficiency.